Die another Day
by Wolfchild87
Summary: Based on an urban legend, where an entire choire avoided catastraphy


-1Based on a Urban legend

**Die another Day**

It would have been the end of them all. They would have all died had it not been for the unusual events that took place. Was it a coincidence or divine intervention?

On December 19th, the King and Queen had decided that in the spirit of the holidays that they would hold a special Christmas ceremony for the villager. The Priest agreed to their idea, and thought that a ceremony will bring much joy and spiritual enlightenment to the good people of Kippernia. The small little village did not have much to offer, but the entire court, even Gunther and his father volunteer. For the right price, of course.

On December 21st it was the day of rehearsal. At seven was the time of meeting, but around seven thirty the unthinkable happened. The Church exploded. The fire enraged as the loud boom echoed throughout the kingdom. The citizens came out of their homes, and watched in horror as their church was swallowed by the flames and the sky was blackened by smoke. They feared for that the entire court had perished in the explosion. They would have been right had it not been for a series of inconvenient events that save the court.

Around six fifty, the priest, who was suppose to let the court in for rehearsal and set up, was feeling down in the weather. Earlier he had set up the chimney to warm up the church. The old chimney was cluttered by soothe that has build up over the years, which made it unsafe for starting a fire. The priest, however did not realized this, and continued piling up the wood and lighting the chimney. A few moments later, he noticed that his throat was sore and his coughing became more frequent. He decided to play it safe, and went to the local doctor. He figured he was not going to be late, but he left the doors to the church unlocked. If he was going to be late, at least the court can have a nice warm shelter from the cold. He was right to leave the door locked. The local hospital was full of sick people, and so he simply had to wait his turn.

Around the same time, Gunther and his father were about to deliver the ceremonial decorations for the church's special day. They would have been on time, but along the way the wheel of their cargo wagon broke. Their wagon was not going anywhere, so Magnus sent his son to get the spare across town, while he guarded the cargo. The misfortunate, as well as his harshness towards his son and his suspicious nature of thieves, ends up making them late for the rehearsal.

Up in the sky, Jane was doing her usual patrol with dragon. She was supposed to meet with her parents to discuss her role in setting up the church for the ceremony. However, as usual she lost all track of time in soaring through the sky with Dragon. The thrilling flight with her friend makes her late to meet with her parents. Normally, they would have simply met her at the church, but her tardiness caused her parents got into argument over Jane's relationship with Dragon. As they argued, they lost track of time, and they too had lost track of time.

Meanwhile, Smithy, who was suppose to have gone to the church to check the sturdiness of the stage around seven thirty, got a little occupied with his blacksmith duties. He was fitting the last horse's shoe, and all was going as scheduled. However, he mistakenly hit his finger with the hammer. His finger started bleeding, and so he headed to the wizard's tower for medical attention. This, of course, caused a delay in his arrival to the church.

At the same time, Pepper was nearly finishing the meal for the royal family. She too was supposed to go to the church. Her job that day was to inspect the church's kitchen, and make sure it was stock with enough ingratiates. The King had appointed her to make special sweets for the children of the village, who never had any luxury on Christmas Day. She was supposed to go after the evening meal was done. At least that was according to plane. Before she was going to leave, Pepper when to check on the tarts that were baking in the oven. Much to her surprise, the tarts were not done. In fact, they were cold and goopy. She wonders what had gone wrong; she checks the oven, and realizes that its fire was not even lit. She cannot believe her misfortunate. This was going to make her at least an hour late for the rehearsal.

Peppers misfortune, also affected Rake. Rake was supposed to provide floral decoration for the ceremony. He planned on going with Pepper as soon as she was done with her baking. He soon realized Pepper's mistake, and rather than go right head without her his affection for her made him want to stay. He tried to keep himself as occupied as possible, and even did additional chores just to give him an excuse to stay in the castle.

At the same time, Jester had finish composing a ballad for Christmas special in his room. He would have headed to the church as soon as he finished, but the weather posed as an obstacle for him. The cold snow and ice had frozen his door and window. As soon as he was about to leave, he realized that door was frozen shot. He tried to kick it open, but he ended up kicking himself back by his own force. He even tried to screaming for help, but his cries were muffled by the stone walls. He then got an idea. He began staking up wood in his fireplace. With any luck the heat will melt enough of the snow for him to kick his door open, or at least until someone come to his rescue. Thought he knew both solutions, will take a while to work.

At the same time, the Knights, who were in charge of securing, and providing additional manual labor assistance. They would have got there on time had it not been for Ivan's drinking problem. Sir Ivan had a nice, filling meaty meal, and afterwards had a whole bottle of wine. This caused the knight to get very sleepy, and so he took a nap. Thinking that her will be wide awake, and refreshed for when it was time to work. Unfortunately, his drinking left him in a heavy sleep. Sir Theodore even tried to wake him up, with no success what so ever. This little set back would mean the knights would be late, even if he could get Sir Ivan to wake up.

Lastly the King and Queen were planning on leaving to the church on time. They would have made it on time, but their children not delay on their plans. Princess Lavinia had come in crying into her parent's room; her brother had followed afterwards. She ran into her mother's arms, and when a Queen got a good look at her she notices a big purple lump on her head. While the Queen tended to her little daughters bruise, their father demanded an explanation from their son. Apparently, they were playing snowball fight. Prince Cuthbert, though he genuinely had no intention of hurting his sister, threw a big snowball at her. The icy ball was harder than anticipated, and knocked over the princess. She fell and bumped her head. She immediately began crying, and began looking for her mother. Concern for their daughter, they stayed until she was better. That is when they heard it.

Everyone from, wherever they were, whatever their situation, in what ever stated they were, they all rushed to the sight of their explosion. They realized that their inconvenience was proven to be their salvation. Now they all wondered something. All members of to the court were suppose to meet at the church, were saved from a horrific misfortunate through a series of inconvenient events. Was coincedence or divine intervention?


End file.
